Flight of the Phoenix
by HaremOfHoth
Summary: Harry is convicted of murdering two students and is sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss and executed. There is a power locked away inside Harry that he is unaware of. Ginny figures it out, but is it too late to save the Hero? How framed Harry and Why?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclosure: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. It is her world, we just play in it.**

**A/N: I read a story with a similar theme where Harry was framed for a murder and was executed for it but survived. I didn't really like it much so I am giving it a shot. Thanks for reading and if you like/dislike something let me know. I probably won't change it but I would still like to know what you think.**

* * *

"All in favor of convictions, raise your hands," Minister Fudge spouted.

All members of the Wizengamot raised their hands. Soft crying began, followed by a few heavy sobs. There were outbursts of "No"s or "Not Possible". The main murmurs coming from the audience were of "I knew it" and "Always thought he was trouble." The noise was starting to escalate until Fudge brought the gavel down on the podium.

"All in favor of acquittal, raise your hands," no one stirred. "The accused has been convicted of premeditated murder, rape of a pure-blood, the use of an unforgivable curse for torture, and the use of the Killing Curse. These crimes individually would earn you a life sentence in Azkaban, but the all of them and on the same person. I have no choice but to sentence you to the Dementor's Kiss, to be followed immediately by execution by means of cremation."

More wails, screams, cries, and even cheering went up. Two hit wizards grabbed the prisoner by both arms. He didn't talk, struggle, or respond in any way. He was too shocked, not from the verdict, he was expecting that after the testimony he gave under Veritaserum, but from the actual testimony that he gave under Veritaserum. He told them what he remembered of that night, but it seemed like a dream of what they said he did. Walking down the hall, stunning Dean, and proceeding to find Cho and Marietta in the library. It all seemed like a dream, but not like most memories should be.

He remembered doing it all, taking Marietta and Cho from the library to the Astronomy tower. How, when they got there he put a body bind on Cho, then proceeded to torture Marietta. He had put a silencing charm on her, she couldn't even scream under the Cruciatus Curse. And how, when she could barely move from the torture, he then raped her, making Cho watch the entire act. He then stood over Marietta and cast the Killing Curse. Then turning his attention to Cho. He approached, staring straight into her eyes. He could see the anguish, sorrow, and fear and it made him feel good. Then he flicked his wrist and the green light floated toward her. He watched has her eyes widened and tears started flowing, then the green light washed over her and her eyes became empty. The next memory is of being woken by Aurors in his bed and them checking his wand, then whisking him away to a holding cell in the Ministry.

He was jolted out of his memory by the screams of his best friends. They were yelling at him, but he couldn't tell what they where saying. Bits and pieces were piercing the fog he was in. 'Believe you' and 'not possible' where the only real words he could make out. Then a voice in his head snapped him to full consciousness. It wasn't the voice he was expecting. It was a female voice. It was telling him to hide himself, get to the closet under the stairs, it will be safe. At first he thought it was the voice of his mother, he had heard it under stressing conditions before and thought she was trying to save him again. No, it was another. His eyes snapped fully open and head turned as if he as hit in the face by a bludger. The voice was of Ginny Weasley. How was she in his head? What did she mean hide? It didn't make any sense.

'I know you can hear me. Find the closet and hide and you will be safe, trust me. I know you didn't do this. Me, Ron, and Hermione will figure this out. We love you and believe in you. You have to believe in us. I love you Harry James Potter, and I will never give up'.

But before any sort of sense could be made, Harry Potter was pulled through the doors of the court room to the flashing bulbs of the press. He was put on display as he was dragged through the halls to the Department of Mysteries, to the Chamber of the Dementor's Kiss. Harry's head was still reeling as he was pulled through the Department of Mysteries, but he couldn't get what Ginny had done out of the forefront of his thoughts. What the bloody hell did she mean hide? Where was he going to hide? Then like a Hippogriff kick to the head, he figured it out. God she was brilliant. A Dementor's Kiss sucked the soul out of a person. It had nearly happened before. She was talking about hiding inside himself. It had only been a few days prior to the incident that she and him figured out that there could possible be some part of Riddle attached to the scar. They didn't know it was a soul fragment, but that it was some part of his magic, some dark part.

Sirius and his dad would not let him live this down, but he took Snape's advice and cleared his head of everything. Every emotion, thought, feeling, and presence of any sort. He then focused on the Dursley's house and his cupboard under the stairs. He hadn't been put in there in nearly five years, but he could remember it has clear as ever. Then, just as he had read in a book with Hermione, he saw the cupboard door. Just the door and nothing else. He started moving toward the door, still focusing has hard as he could on the door and every grain, paint chip, and imperfection that he could remember. Then out of the corner of his eye, well mind's eye. He saw a shape. Not just a shape, more of a figure, a figure of a tall man in a black robe. It was Voldemort. Not Voldemort now, it was Voldemort when he had killed his mom. Harry then realized what it was. Harry had a piece of Voldemort's soul attached to him. Just like the diary. Ginny figured it out.

Harry then realized that the fragment saw the door. It looked at Harry then at the door, then back to Harry with a puzzle look on his face. Harry started moving toward the door again, a little quicker than before. The eye's on the soul widened at the realization of what Harry was doing. Harry was trapping the soul out. If Harry could get into the closet, maybe the soul would be sucked out and he would be safe, just like Ginny told him. Harry sprinted as fast has he could. He looked over at the soul, it wasn't running, it was gliding really fast toward the door.

Harry didn't think he had time to make it. The soul was moving faster then he was. He tried to make the door closer to him, but it wasn't moving. It had to be the anchor point of his mind. So Harry did the only thing he could think of. He put a wall up between the soul and the door. The soul flew up and over the wall, but it has to slow down to do so. Harry put up another one, and another higher yet. It was working, he was almost to the door. Harry had thrown one more wall up, but the soul blew a hole right through it. But the energy it expended gave Harry the split second he needed. He mentally pulled the door open before he took two steps and dove for the little room. He landed up against the back wall and rolled and grabbed the door pulling it shut will all his might. The soul slammed into the door, nearly making Harry fall way. He still held on, but realized that the door locked from the outside. The soul was pulling hard to open and was making good progress.

'This is my mind. I am strongest here', Harry thought. And pulled the door shut again with a load bang. He then visualized the strongest lock he could remember from the Dursley's, and it appeared on the inside, locking out the soul. There was more pulling on the door but it wasn't budging. Harry had done it. He was safe in the room. But now what? He was here and the soul was out there. He didn't know when the Dementor's Kiss was coming or even if this would work.

* * *

The Aurors carrying Harry's body felt him go limp and saw his eyes close. They thought he had given into his fate. There was no appeal coming for this case. He only had moments left and there was no rescue party coming. There were not going to be heroics like the Department of Mysteries fiasco.

Fudge had used this situation to rebound. He had said Harry had manifested an image of the You-Know-You to get everyone to believe he had returned and that Dumbledore was in on it. Fudge kept his job and his approval rating went higher then ever. He smiled as he stopped out side the Dementor's chamber, he was getting rid of the nuisance Potter. To bad to, he could have brought in much from public favor. But this turned out well for him also.

The Aurors dragged Harry's limp body in the room and shackled his wrist chains to a hook on the wall above his head so that his feet were barely on the ground. His feet where then chained to the wall about a foot apart, rendering Harry immobile. But it didn't matter, Harry had given up on his body and was fighting in his mind, and winning. The Aurors then left the room and shut the door behind them. There was little windows for a special view of the event, for those who could bare to watch.

The Dementor descended from high in the chamber. Ice started to form on the walls and over the windows. The Dementor came down slowly over Harry's body. It's skeleton hands, mire centimeters from touching him, yet his body did not flinch.

* * *

Harry could feel the cupboard getting colder. He knew the Dementor must be nearing his body. Knew it wouldn't be long before it began to rip the soul out of his body. Then he heard it. The faint scream of his mother dying. He shivered and blinked away the slight dizziness. The Dementor must be trying right now. He then heard the soul start screaming and pulling harder on the door. There was another noise coming closer. A low bellowing noise Harry had never heard before. He could hear the soul fragment yelling at something, telling to go away, it had the wrong one. That he was Lord Voldemort, he commanded the Dementors. But the bellowing came closer and the voice outside the door became more desperate and frantic. Harry's head began to swim toward unconsciousness. So he did the only thing he could thing of, Patronous. He didn't really think he could cast a Patronous in his head but he had to try. The bellowing became so loud it started to hurt Harry's hears. There came a deafening scream from the soul out side the door, the very scream the diary made. There was a soul fragment in the diary. Voldemort split his soul in order to stay alive. That is what Dumbledore was teaching him about. But why didn't he just tell him?

Harry's revolution was interrupted by a deathly scratching coming from outside the door. The Dementor was trying to get in, to get all the souls out of the body. Harry concentrated has hard as he could to try to expel him, like Snape expelled Harry. It wasn't working. The Patronous, it had to work. Now he just had to think of Happy thoughts. Ginny was the happiest thought he could have. He had just realized he fancied her, really fancied her. He thought that he even loved her. But thinking wasn't going to save him. No, he knew he loved Ginny. He had loved her for a while now. Since before last year, but he just didn't know what those feelings were. The past summer had just solidified them. Up until then, she was just a friend and his best mate's sister. Plus she always had a boyfriend. But he loved her, loved her more than anything else in the world. He let the feeling fill him up and he released it at the door, at the creature on the other side.

* * *

The Dementor's mouth settled over Harry's. It began a low bellow and started to suck at Harry's soul. It was taking longer than was expected on a prison that had surrendered their body like it looked as Harry had. Nearly two minutes had passed before there was a faint glow coming from deep in Harry's mouth. It wasn't the blue glow that was familiar with souls being sucked out. It has green glow, a faint green eerie glow. The Dementor didn't mind what color it was, most of the on lookers just thought he had such a tainted soul it should be green. But the Dementor didn't stop after the soul disappeared into it's grotesque maw. It started to bellow loader and suck harder, like it wanted to suck Harry's body into it's mouth. The bellow was getting loader and loader. So loud the on lookers had to cover their ears. But just as the crowd thought the bellowing Dementor was going to bring down the walls, the noise was cut short and the Dementor flew back from Harry as thought it was hit by lighting. The Dementor accelerated upward, moving faster than anyone in the crowd could remember a seeing a Dementor traveling.

The Aurors then moved into the chamber and pulled Harry's limp body free from the chains and drug him out by the arm pits as his head fell forward with no resistance. The next stop was the cremation room. The cremation room as a small room with just one thing in it, a cremation chamber. The chamber resemble an extremely large wood stove. It was square in shape with a chimney coming out the top and a door on one side. There were large rollers on the inside to place a body on. This sort of punishment was used a lot following Dementor's Kiss. It save the Ministry the effort in keeping a soulless body in Azkaban. Most of the time it was not announced that the body would be cremated, but Harry Potter's case was too publicized not to.

Harry's body was loaded onto the rollers and slid in with his hands fold and placed on his stomach. The door was shut with a large clang and the fires where started below. It took a few minutes to get the fire hot and large enough to cremate a body. Wizards didn't use Muggle means of gases to fuel the flame. The temperature inside was starting to rise and perspiration started.

* * *

Harry reeled from the powerful jolt he sent through his mind. He could tell the Dementor was no longer in his mind. But he was still in his closet and didn't know what to do next. Would they send another one? Did it already suck out Voldemort's soul? While he pondered these questions, he didn't realize that his body was being transported to and loaded in a large cremation chamber.

Harry noticed that the closet was warmer than it was before. Maybe he just realized the temperature inside the tiny space. But it seemed to keep getting hotter. He was in the cremation chamber. He was going to be burned alive. How was he going to get out of this? He grabbed the lock on the door and ripped it off with ease. He then kicked the door out into is mind. Looking around, Harry noticed that it was no longer black emptiness. It had a faint orange tint to it and there seemed to be weird formations of sorts every where. He could swear he saw flowing lava in the far distance. It didn't make any sense, though the temperature seemed to be increasing steadily.

Harry saw in the far distance, a bird and it was moving toward him. It has a very long tail, but he could make out much of the rest of the bird. It seemed like many minutes before Harry could actually make out what the bird was and it was no bird, it was a Phoenix. But this didn't make any sense, why was there a Phoenix in his head? The Phoenix landed close to Harry's feet and looked up longingly into Harry's eyes.

'Fly', Harry heard. 'Fly now.'

Fly? Fly where, fly how?

'This doesn't make sense. What do you mean fly?' He thought to the bird.

'Fly now,' was the only response.

'Fly, I can't fly. I am a human and human's don't fly,' He screamed mentally.

'You human, yes. You Phoenix, yes. Fly.'

'Phoenix? What are you talking about? How am I a Phoenix? I am just human you stupid bird,' Harry berated the bird.

The bird then spread it's wings and lifted off the ground, higher and higher it went. It did sort of a back flip and started toward Harry. Faster and faster it flew, beating it's wings. It lined straight up with Harry and before he really new what was going on, the Phoenix flew straight into him making a large impact and knocking him off his feet. Harry groaned and grunted a little but managed to look up. The bird was gone, but there was a large burn hole in his shirt centered over his heart.

'Stupid bird. What the hell was it talking about? You Phoenix, yes. Fly' Harry huffed exasperated. How could he be part Phoenix. That doesn't even make sense. Sounds like something Dumbledore would say. Dumbledore, Dumbledore would definitely say something like that. The bird did look a little like Fawkes.

'Wow it is really getting hot in here,' Harry thought to himself. 'Reminds me a little of being in the Chamber of Secrets second . . . year.' Harry's thoughts slowed down. He slowly turned to his right forearm and held it up. He pulled back the sleeve and seeing the faint scar where the Basilisk fang had pierced his flesh. Harry's mind started to reel again. The heat was starting to effect his mind. He could barely think and his skin started to itch a little bit. A wave of realization flooded over Harry. 'But it is impossible. But it is the only thing that could be what the bird was talking about,' Harry thought to himself. He relaxed and placed a hand over the spot where the Phoenix had hit is chest and concentrated with all his power. He could feel some sort of heated power boiling from inside. Then like a dam breaking, a surge of power flowed through Harry. The power was white hot and made every nerve is his body ignite in pain. His scream started to rip at his throat. His mind was at it's limit when he connected the dots. He understood what the Phoenix meant.

Harry Potter's last thought was 'Fly'.

* * *

There was still a crowd surrounding the cremation room, making certain that the Minister was going to go through with the execution of the Boy-Who-Lived. One guessed was especially excited, because with the cremation of Harry Potter's body and soul, no one would be able to tell that the memory of that night had been planted into his mind. Planted by the one that committed those atrocious acts. One who was following in his unknown father's foot steps. Sure he had gotten there in a different manner, but he had replaced his father among the trusted Death Eaters by framing the great Harry Potter. He was just hoping for the Kiss but the cremation just made it a little bit sweeter.

He, along with everyone else, watched as the temperature of the cremation chamber was reaching the critical temperature needed to cremate a body. Then it happened, the chamber kicked in and started pouring the flames and heat onto Harry Potter's body. The temperature rose to well over three thousand degrees, with potential to turn the bones to ash. A five minute burn would be sufficient to remove the last remains of Harry Potter from this world. But only moments after the intense burn began, there was large explosion from inside of the chamber. The force was so great it blew the walls of the chamber out and through the stone wall, killing several people observing, including the Senior Undersecretary herself.

The after shock of the force was teeming with a magical energy that no one could quite understand. Several members of the Department of Mysteries were called in to try to figure out what happened. They finally concluded that Harry had quite a bit of power and the cremation process had released a large portion of blocked magical energy.

As Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasleys were approaching the public floo access, there was a rather jolting shake and a lot of people running toward the direct elevator to the Department of Mysteries. As everyone started through the floo back to the Borrow for the funeral, Ginny let a small smile creep to one corner of her mouth. Ginny stepped into the floo and one last thought flashed through her head before throwing the floo powder.

'Now, the hard part begins.'


	2. Chapter 2

Four days had past since Harry Potter's execution turned disaster. The number of dead climbed each day, finally totally twenty people; five Aurors; ten Wizengamot members; three heads of pure-blood houses; Senior Undersecretary Umbridge; recently appointed Junior Special Assistant to the Minister Percy Weasley. Minister Fudge held a press conference after all bodies were identified and all personnel were accounted for.

"The last few days have been the darkest in our world in over a decade. First the horrific actions, and subsequent conviction, of a once hero in the hearts of nearly our entire world. Then the tragic accident leading to the death of two close colleagues of mine. Deloris Umbridge and Percy Weasley were two very loyal people that worked very hard to continue the prosperity of our world. They will be missed very much." Fudge paused to bow his head and try to force tears, they wouldn't come. He raised his head to look back over the crowd gathered. All emotion removed from his face he continued.

"The cause of the explosion was found to be a maintenance problem. It is believed that there was a flow blockage, the chamber overloaded and exploded. Good news to come out of the tragedy. The remains of Harry Potter were recovered and his death is confirmed. The Boy-Who-Killed is no more. Upon the confirmation, I am certain Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is safe once again. And with this vial person now out of our world, everyone is now safer. My thoughts go out to the families of those killed in this tragedy. Thank you very much."

Hogwarts students were a mix of emotions. Most, especially the DA members, were saddened and confused. They couldn't grasp that Harry Potter, savior of the Wizarding world, could do something so horrifying. Maybe it was the speed of the trial, or the way Harry had so confidently recalled the gruesome details, or maybe it was the fact that Ginny had called a DA meeting right after the Aurors arrested Harry and told them that it was impossible that Harry could have done this, though she didn't have proof to the contrary. There was a small group of people, mostly Slytherins, that were joyous that Harry Potter was gone. Most of those believe what the papers had said, taking the word of the Prophet as such.

Ginny Weasley had been the exception to most of the rules in regards to the emotion standpoint of the students. She had been quite calm, confident, and poised as she went about her days. People thought it quite odd the way she was reacting, granted she was dating Dean Thomas, but she and her family were very close to Harry. Over the years he had basically been adopted into their family, but the way Ginny was acting was as if he was going to show up at any moment, as though she was expecting it. Her world would soon crash around her.

It had been five days since the incident at the Ministry and classes where back to as normal as possible. Breakfasts were very somber for most of the students, eating quickly so they could keep moving and not have to think about the 'Horrors of Harry' as they have been come to be called. Though the fifth day started out the same as the previous four, morning mail never changed so much in one person as it would on this day.  
Ginny, Ron, and Hermione came into the Great Hall around eight like normal, sat, and began eating. Mail call at eight-fifteen had seen the delivery of the Daily Prophet and a letter for Ron and Ginny from their mom. Ron opened and began to read the letter as Ginny spotted the headline about the Minister's press conference from the previous day. They seemed to have reached the news at the same time. Ron lowered the letter, letting a few tears run down his cheek. Ginny passed by the news of her brother's death rather quickly, any sadness pushed aside because of the festering ire for him. She arrived at the confirmation of Harry's body.

"No, no that can't be. He can't be. I mean he should have been able to get out of there." Tears welling up, pressuring her hold on her emotions.

"Ginny," Ron's voice was just above a whisper, ready to break. "He couldn't have known it was going to explode. I mean they don't do this very often. I know he was being a git."

Ginny continued as though she didn't hear him. "He should have figured it out. We talked about this. He should have been safe. He should have been able to get out." More tears where flowing. This could not be happening. Harry had to have been able to escape.

"Ginny, you talked to him? When? When did you talk to Percy?" Ron finally was able to bring Ginny out of her daze.

"Percy? I didn't talk to Percy. I haven't talked to him in ages. Why would you ask me if I have talked to him?"

"You said you talk about something with him," Hermione broke free of the strangle of sadness.

Ginny spoke in a very quite sad tone. "No, not Percy. Harry. He and I talked about things in his head. About what his scar really was and what Dumbledore was teaching him. He should have been able to figure it out and get out of there."

"How was he going to get out of there? They had snapped his wand and there is anti-apparition wards all over the Ministry. There were six Aurors around him at all time," Hermione managed through here sniffs.

"I...don't know. I have to go, somewhere." Ginny got up, collected her books and the copy of the Prophet, and started toward the door, head down. Tears where coming more and more. Her chest was tightening, breathing became harder and harder. Her lungs felt on fire and her head was spinning. She had to get out of the castle, away from people for awhile. She brushed by someone, almost knocking them to the ground. There was a faint call of her name, but she wasn't stopping for anyone.

"Let her go," Dean heard as Ron placed a hand on his shoulder. "We got a letter from mom and dad. Percy was killed in the explosion. Then they identified Harry. Losing a best friend and brother, even a git of a brother," Ron let out a deep breath. "She just needs time."

Ginny had hit the steps outside the main door, tears flowing so hard she didn't even bother to try and hold them back. Her head hurt so much she couldn't even think where to go. Her feet lead her down the familiar path that her and Harry would taken so many times when they wanted privacy outside the castle. There was a place along the lake that they would go and talk about what Dumbledore would tell him. She had been able to listen with out putting pressure on him or asking too many questions. Hermione, as smart as she was, would berate him with questions until he had to just get up and leave. Ginny had offered to listen and help before he told Hermione and Ron. He was reluctant at first but finally gave in and took her to a place he liked to go and sit under the invisibility cloak.

She had almost forgot the cloak. Ron had been able to get it somehow. With a wave of her wand back at the castle and a silent Accio charm, there was a flying piece of fabric headed right for her. She reached up just as the cloak came near and tucked it under her arm. As she reached the secluded rock Harry had shown her, she through the cloak over her instinctively and cast a silencing charm over the area. Ginny didn't even take the time to sit down, she just collapsed and let everything go. She cried, wailed, cursed, beat her fist on the rock till the bled, and screamed until her voice gave out.

For nearly an hour, Ginny had been releasing all of her emotions and energy and it left her totally drained. Sometime during the ordeal, the cloak had fallen off and the silencing charm had faded. Her pain had echoed through the forest and rattled some of the creatures. One of those creatures was a Unicorn mare, who just recently lost her foal to an acromantula nest. The mare exited the forest close to where she felt the pain of another and saw Ginny lying on the rock clutching the cloak and sniffling while she slept. The mare approached slowly, lightly smelling the air and looking around. She reach Ginny's head and lightly sniffed her hair and face. She recognized her as a human and knew that if she felt the outcry of this being then so did other creatures. She would take her to the man at the edge of the forest. He had retrieved her foal from the spiders before they could consume it. He had buried and protected it, promising that nothing was going to disturb it. He could help this one and she had to get her there.

The mare slid her nose under the sleeping girls arm and by reflex Ginny's hand tighten on her mane. She then rubbed her nose on the girls leg and stood as close to the rock as she could. The place on the rock was just a little bit shorter than her back, so she bent her front legs and the girl slid on her back, resting her head along side the mare's neck. It didn't take long for the mare to reach the edge of the forest near the large man's home. As she approached, she could her the sobs of the large man, the same sobs she herd when he buried her foal. She breached the edge of the forest, but the large man didn't look up. He was sitting on his steps crying into his massive hands. The mare gently approached and sniffed at the large man. He looked up and wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve.

"Hi, there. Didn't ear you comin'. Yous the poor mama who lost her baby," Hagrid said through his tears. The mare bobbed her head slightly in acknowledgement. He wiped his eyes again and rubbed her nose. She then turned to the side and brought the girl closer.

"Now what," Hagrid said as his stood, finally noticing something on the mare's back. "It's a student. It's Ginny." He gently pulled her off the mare's back and held her under her neck and knees, turned and with large gates was off to the hospital wing.

"Ron. Ron, wake up," Hermione slapped Ron's leg, making him bolt upright in bed. "She's waking up."

"Huh. Awake, yeah I awake."

"Not you, silly. Ginny, she's waking up," Hermione just smiled at him.

"Yeah and her head hurts. And throat. And just about everything else," Ginny croaked. "What happened?"

"All Dumbledore would tell us is that Hagrid brought you up from the forest around lunch time. What where you doing down in the forest? No, don't answer that. What did you do to your voice? No, don't answer that either. Where did you go after breakfast? No, wait never mind," Hermione rambled on a few more minutes but Ginny just laid there with her eyes closed trying to figure out how she ended up in the hospital wing.

"Miss Granger, if you want to stay in this ward you will stop assaulting Miss Weasley with a hundred questions. Now, Miss Weasley, can you remember anything after you left breakfast?" Madam Pomfrey asked after glaring down at Hermione.

"Yeah," Ginny began but stopped to rub her throat. "Could I get some water?" Hermione had conjured and filled a glass before Madam Pomfrey could answer. The cool water felt good and soothed Ginny's stretched voice. After finishing the glass, she began again.

"Yeah, I ran out to a point on the lake that me and...well I like to go to when I want to think and be alone. I remember getting to the spot. And I remember crying a bit, but then I woke up here." Ginny closed her eyes and began to rub, hoping they would believe that she couldn't remember. She remembered all but how she got here.

"I'm hungry," Ginny said. "What time is it? Did I miss lunch?"

"Ginny, it is almost midnight. You have been here for almost twelve hours," Hermione said soothingly.

"You gave me a right good scare when Dumbledore came and found us at lunch, saying Hagrid had drug you sorry arse back from the forest. What the bloody hell where you doing in the forest?" Ron went off on her. "Do you know what is in the forest? There are spiders, very large and very hungry spiders. I've seen 'em and trust me you don't want to."

"Mr. Weasley, lower your voice or you will have to leave. You should leave, both of you. You need to get back to your dorms. You can come back first thing in the morning. Miss Weasley needs to take some potions that will make her very sleepy. Take this note in case you run into any teachers. Now off to bed with you," Madam Pomfrey ordered. After a little bit of a fuss, they both made their way back to Gryffindor tower.

"Now, you young lady have done a right number on yourself. I fixed up the cuts and scrapes on your hands and have a potion I can give you for your voice. By the way you spoke, it sounds as if you just strained your voice. I did find you a little dehydrated, so I gave you a potion to replenish your fluids. You may find yourself in need of the loo, please use the one at the end of the ward near my office. If you are hungry, I can have an elf bring you some food?"

"Yes, food would be nice, thank you." With a curt nod, Madam Pomfrey retreated to her stores to get the potions and call for food.

For the next half hour, Ginny ate four plates of sandwiches, meat pies, fruit, and tarts. She didn't realize how hungry she was before the food arrived. Half way through, Madam Pomfrey return with her potions and told her to take them after she ate. Ginny had waited until Madam Pomfrey was back out of the ward before she called Dobby.

"Dobby, can you hear me?" Ginny whispered. With a soft pop, Dobby was standing at the end of her bed.

"Yes, Miss Harry's Ginny. Dobby can hears you," the little elf said back in a quiet voice.

"Dobby, are you still following Malfoy around? And just call me Ginny."

"Yes, Miss Ginny. Dobby has been following Draco Malfoy? Dobby a good elf. Dobby do as Master Harry says."

"Good. Can you tell me? Harry and I were trying to figure out what he is up to, but it didn't make any sense what he was doing."

"Yes, Miss Ginny. Dobby hasn't slept since Harry Potter has given him the task. Dobby does as Harry Potter asks. Dobby follows Draco Malfoy but he is not breaking any rules that Dobby can find, but he has been going to the seventh floor with other students, who keep watch while he enters..."

"The Room of Requirement," Ginny nearly slapped herself in the head. "Then those people watching out for him, they must know what he is doing in there. Dobby can you follow him in there?"

"No, Miss Ginny, that is impossible," said Dobby.

"No, it's not. He was able to get in last year when it was the DA headquarters," Ginny pondered this. "But he also knew what to look for. He needed it to be the DA headquarters, and so it was. You couldn't follow because you didn't know what he was doing. But what puzzles me is all the people that keep standing guard. Harry told me last time we met, he had over heard Malfoy telling Crabbe that it wasn't any of his business what he was doing. So, why then tell all these other people if he wouldn't tell Crabbe? This I am going to have to think on. Dobby, you have done very well. Harry will be...would have bee proud of you. You should rest now, you don't look like you have slept in a while," said Ginny grinning down at a sad little elf.

"Thank you, Miss Ginny. If you need anything, call Dobby and Dobby will come. Harry Potter told him to help his Ginny if she needs Dobby," Dobby said and lowered his head. Ginny say a few tears well up in his large eyes just before he vanished. The timing couldn't have been better, Madam Pomfrey came back to make Ginny finish her potions. Tomorrow she would get with Ron and Hermione and talk about this new development, even though Hermione thought that Harry was overreacting. She would finish this for Harry, even if she had to do it by herself.

The bell rang on Ginny's final class and on a day full of dodging and redirecting questions about her time in the forest. She was able to quell most by using her brother's death as the reason she was absent. She had also been avoiding Dean. She knew what he was going to ask, and she didn't have the energy for that fight right now. She liked Dean a lot, but there was something missing. Ginny knew that for all the dodging she had done during the day, supper was an inevitable collision.

She was right, sitting two seats down from Ron and Hermione was Dean. His fork was playing with his food and he was absently looking around. He spotted her entering and his face changed from what Ginny thought was annoyance to an almost force relief. Maybe she was imagining it. It had been a long couple of days, and they hadn't seen much of each other. Tonight would be another of those nights, there was just too much she need to discuss with Ron and Hermione. Ginny took a deep breath and began across the Great Hall.

"Dean, I know what your going to say, and I am sorry we haven't had much time these last few days," Ginny gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and sat. "But there has been so much going on, and now Percy. I... I think tonight, at least for a bit, I would like to spend some time with Ron. You know, family and all. We can talk later tonight in the common room, if you're still awake and want to."

"You would?" Ginny heard over her shoulder.

"Yes, Ron. I would," she said without turning.

"Sure, Ginny. I understand. Take as much time as you need, but remember I am her for you as well. A shoulder and all that," Dean said and placed a kiss on her forehead. Ginny thought she saw a quick flash of anger before he relaxed and gave her a brilliant smile. Again she brushed it off as seeing things and turned to Ron to confirm a time shortly after supper where they could talk.

"Sure we can meet up then," Ron had confirmed.

"Well, I thought maybe just you and I could," Ginny trailed of hoping he would take the hint. He didn't.

"Hermione is like family Ginny. She is sad just like us over Percy and ..."

"Well, fine she can come too," She said cutting him off before he could mention Harry in front of Dean. She also gave a quick wink to Hermione who had looked around Ron with a dejected look, but gave a slight nod at the gesture.

Ginny had led them to an empty classroom that she had swept for listening charms, the way Harry had taught her during there sessions, and put a strong locking and silencing charm on the door. Hermione followed with another silencing charm for added protection.

"Sorry about supper, Hermione. I didn't want to get into it with Dean, he has been a little clingy lately. Right to it then, you are probably wondering about yesterday? Well, I will just come out with it. Harry and I had been spending time together..."

"But Dean?" Ron interrupted.

"Talking about his lessons, you prat. He wanted someone that would listen and not judge or ask a million questions. We also talked about the Half Blood Prince, Hermione now isn't the time," She stared down the anxious brunette. "We ran into each other one night after me and Dean had a row and we went to...someplace to talk. After that, we started talking more and more. Mostly about the lessons Dumbledore was teaching him and his suspicions of Malfoy, which were right by the way."

"What do you mean right?" Hermione asked.

"Well, Harry had Dobby following Malfoy everywhere. So last night while Madam Pomfrey was preparing my potions, I called him and asked him about it. Turns out, Malfoy is going to the Room of Requirement to do something. Dobby couldn't tell me because he didn't know what Malfoy was turning the room into, so he couldn't follow. But he said there had been loads of students standing outside."

"The girl I fixed the scales for, or the girl with those books that spilled all over the floor," Hermione added.

"Exactly, but get this. Harry had told me that he overheard Malfoy telling Crabbe that what he was doing was none of Crabbe's business. So why would he say that and have loads of people watching out for him?" Ginny said raising her eyebrows.

"They wouldn't would they. Not unless they knew what he was doing. And Malfoy doesn't seem the person to be sharing," Ron injected.

Ginny's eyes went wide in understanding. "That's because loads of students weren't standing watch. It was Crabbe and Goyle taking Polyjuice to look like girls. That is probably why they have been looking rather grumpy lately," Ginny giggled. "They must have nicked some from the potions lab or something."

"Sure, it wouldn't be hard. Slughorn has a load of it brewing down there, they could have taken some anytime," Ron said.

"Yeah, but you still don't know that he is up to something evil in there, do we?" Hermione threw in her doubt.

"Come on Hermione, when has anything Malfoy ever done that hasn't been evil or vile or cruel," Ron said.

After arguing over Malfoy's intents for a brief bit, Ginny began to fill them in on some of the stuff that she and Harry had talked about. Most of what they had covered was about the lessons with Dumbledore and why he kept trying to get Harry to know Voldemort. They couldn't figure it out, but agreed that he had a messed up life.

She then continued on about the soul stuff she had been doing some research on. She had relived the restricted section of some books as well had Dobby find some from the Black family library. She explained about what was probably a soul fragment in the diary that Harry had destroyed and that there probably was some sort of soul bond or something with Harry's scare. That is how he and Voldemort were linked. She also reasoned, based on what Harry had told her about the lessons, that Voldemort was obsessed with the founders of Hogwarts. He went out of his way to find things that belonged to the founders; a locket from Slytherin; a crown from Ravenclaw; and Harry believed he was trying to get the sword of Gryffindor. They also surmised that he was obsessed with living forever and was working on several things that might help him. One of which apparently Slughorn new, and Harry was tasked with getting that memory.

It was late when they finished up and retreated back to the common room. Dean was waiting on the couch in front of the fire with a note someone had dropped off. It was from Hagrid, Aragog had died and he invited Ron and Hermione to come down for the burial.

"No way am I going anywhere near that thing, it tried to eat us. I know Hagrid has a weird sense of friends, but that is too much," Ron insisted.

"Fine, prat. I'll go, for Harry," Ginny stood up and moved toward the exit.

"Ginny, you said we would talk," Dean said.

"I know, and we will. But Harry had been like a brother to me for so long. He would have found a way to go for a friend. If I can do this for him, then Dean, I going to. We will talk tomorrow, okay," Ginny turned and left without waiting for an answer.

She had to be careful because it was pass curfew and she didn't have the invisibility cloak. _'Hagrid must still have it,'_ she wondered to herself. She approached the front door and saw Filch starting to shut it. With a quick flick of her wand, a suit of armor down the hall had crashed to the ground. Filch quickly shuffled to investigate, leaving Ginny with a brief escape. Leaving the front doors behind, Ginny decided that the best course would be through the green houses. There wasn't many prefect patrols in that area and probably no teachers. As she was passing between two green houses, she saw some chubby legs hanging out a window. She was about to scoot by, but recognized the light chatting to be that of Professor Slughorn. She approached cautiously, thinking about how to use this opportunity to get that memory. Then it hit her, Harry had told her about what Dumbledore had said. Slughorn like to collect rare things, and people to some extent.

"Hello, professor?" Ginny asked.

"What... what? Who's there?" He stammered as he backed out of the window. "Oh, Miss Weasley it is you. Well, I was just getting...Aren't you out a bit late? Now, I can't be letting you wonder the grounds this late, Miss Weasley. Now lets go, I will escort you back to your common room and no harm, huh?"

"Oh, okay," Ginny said trying to sound disappointed. "It's just that Hagrid asked for Ron and Hermione to come to Aragog's funeral, that's Hagrid's pet spider. Actually I think it was a acromet...something."  
"Acromantula, my dear?" Slughorn asked.

"Yes, that's it. Anyway, they didn't want to come and I knew that if Harry was here, he would find a way to be there for a friend. You see, Hagrid was Harry's first friend in our world, and Harry is loyal to his friends. He would have found a way." It pained Ginny to use Harry like that but she needed to know what was in the memory Slughorn was hiding. She also faintly remembering Slughorn mentioning that Lily was one of his favorite students.

"Yes, well you see, you still shouldn't be out this late without a teacher. Maybe, I should escort you down there. And maybe, if Hagrid doesn't object, I could get some of the venom. It is extremely rare and costs a fortune," Slughorn said sadly.

"I'm sure he would professor. Hagrid would love to help you, in the name of science," Ginny said knowingly.

"Of course, for science. Now why don't we be on our way, so we don't keep you out too late," he said with a kind smile.

The trip didn't take to long, and they had found Hagrid crying on the steps. Hagrid was glad that someone had came, and didn't want to get anyone in trouble. They had a quick funeral where Slughorn was able to procure several vials of venom, then Hagrid finish the burial and they all moved into the house so that Hagrid and Slughorn could Aragog a proper send off. While Slughorn was pouring drinks, Hagrid handed Ginny the invisibility cloak. Several songs, stories, and drinks where had by both, and they were getting drunk fast. Hagrid had dosed off during a telling of how brilliant Harry's mother was at potions, and how Harry had gotten the talent.

"Speaking of Harry, professor. I know he was suppose to get a memory from you," Ginny asked trying to look a little embarrassed.

"So, Dumbledore now has you and Mr. Longbottom harassing teachers," he said rather harshly.

"Neville? No, Dumbledore didn't send me, I did come for Hagrid tonight. But, I know Harry was tasked with it and wasn't able to complete it. And I don't know if you believe what they say Harry did, I don't with my whole heart. And if he was here, he would trying to stop Voldemort. And that memory might hold the key to doing that. Lets also not forget that Voldemort kill Lily Potter, one of your favorite students. Don't you want to stop Lily's killer?" Ginny slowly looked up to see Slughorn on the verge of tears.

"I.. I do but I can't give you that memory. It isn't something someone should know. I should never have..." he began to sob.

"It's not your fault professor. You didn't know what he was really like. From what I hear, he fool many teachers. But they need to know, so no more Lily's will have to die. And I know you don't want that. It is always more difficult to stand in the light displaying the truth, than cowering in the shadow hiding it," said Ginny.

"Alright, alright," finally giving in to Ginny's pressure. "Promise me you will take it straight to Dumbledore or Neville, before they leave. Password is ginger snap" He conjured a vial and pulled the memory, dropping it in with a very audible exhale.

"Thank you professor. I know both Harry and Lily would be proud of you. And I will professor."

Ginny had sprinted all the way back to Gryffindor's common room. She entered trying to catch her breath and noticed Ron, Hermione, and Dean still up. Ron and Hermione were pacing while Dean was sitting on the couch. Ginny pulled up a bit in surprise.

"It's about time you got back, something is happening," Ron said quickly. "Neville came in and said he was off to find one of those things Harry was talking about. He said him and Dumbledore where going tonight to get one, or something."

"Have they left yet, I have what they need," Ginny said, trying to to say too much in front of Dean. It appeared Ron was too.

"I don't know, Neville left about 5 minutes before you got back. It didn't feel right, so I called the DA members and told them to patrol the halls. If Malfoy was going to do something, tonight would probably be the night," said Ron.

"Well, lets get this to Dumbledore before they leave, they will need to know," Ginny said turning to leave.

"Ginny, we should just wait here. Whatever it is, it can wait until morning," Dean interjected.

"No, Dean it can't. So, either you can come with us or stay here. But if you try to stop me, I will hex you into next week," Ginny said with a stone expression on her face.

"Fine, I'll come," Dean grumbled.

It didn't take long to reach the Gargoyle. Dean waited at the bottom while Ginny, Ron, and Hermione headed to the headmaster's office. When they reached the big door to Dumbledore's office, it was half open and no one was inside.

"We need to see what is in the memory. Harry told me all about how Dumbledore got them in and out," said Ginny as she moved to the Pensieve. She upturn the vial and saw the memory swirl around. Before either Ron or Hermione could object, Ginny went face first into the Pensieve.

Ginny felt a pulling sensation and the memory in front of her faded and she found her self on the floor of Dumbledore's office once more. Before she even knew how or why she was on her butt in Dumbledore's office, things in her head began to click. So many of the things Harry had told her made so much sense now.

"Ginny. Ginny. Snap out of. There is an attack at the Astronomy Tower. We have to go," Hermione said grabbing Ginny by the shoulders.

"What, huh? An attack, that doesn't make sense." Ginny shook her head, trying to return to the moment. She hopped to her feet, reached an arm toward the wall and summoned the Sword of Gryffindor. "Hermione, shrink this. We'll need it, trust me."

"Ginny. We can't take that. That belongs to Dumbledore," Hermione shrieked.

"Not for long. Just do it, trust me. It's for Harry," she begged. Hermione gaped a bit, wanting to ask what she meant, but did as she asked and followed back down the spiral stairs.

Dean met them at the bottom, and told of how there were Death Eaters in the castle. Some DA members saw them coming out of the Room of Requirement and head toward the Astronomy Tower. Dean tried to get Ginny to go back to the common room, but Ginny knew she needed to get to the Astronomy Tower and help the DA members.

By the time they reached the bottom of the tower, the fighting had stopped. There was some sort of barrier preventing anyone from going up. To Ginny's surprise, Bill was trying to bring it down. There were several bodies lying on the floor. Most where Death Eaters, killed by stray curses or Order members. However, Ginny notice that there were a few DA members among the fallen. Collin Creevey, Michael Corner, and Zacharias Smith all laid next to each other, none moved. Luna, Angelina, and Hanna where all being tended to by some Order members.

Bill managed to get the barrier down and followed Order members straight up the stairs. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione followed close behind, leaving Dean at the bottom to help the injured and rear security. Reaching the top, they found two more victims of the attack. Neville Longbottom lay near the top of the stairs, eyes staring blankly up, and Dumbledore, who's body was laying in a crumpled heap at the base of the tower. While Order members spread throughout the tower, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione knelt around Neville's lifeless body.

Ginny reached down and closed his eyes gently, letting a few tears roll down her cheek. Ron bent his head and pulled a sobbing Hermione into a tight embrace. Ginny looked him over and noticed a gold chain barely sticking out of a pocket. She doubted anyone could see it if they were not down next to him. She slowly pulled it out until she had a locket with a large 'S' sitting in the palm of her hand.

"You did good Neville," Ginny said, wiping tears from her eyes. "Now the rest is up to us."


End file.
